The New Joan
by ToxicxOrton
Summary: Former Pornstar. Current WWE Diva.  Rape,Language,Sexual Content. If you don't like them don't read!
1. Joan Floyd Files

**Story: **The New Joan

**Joe Riley's Files:**

Name: **Joan Floyd**

Hair Color**: Black with Pink Highlights**

Eye Color: **Dark Blue**

Skin Tone**: Tan**

Birth: **March 27 1980**

Job: **Former Porn Star, Current WWE Diva, Musician, Model**

Drugs: **Meth, Coke and Crack**

**History**:

Age 5: **Was abused and sexually assaulted everyday by her father**

Age 8:** Her father died in a car accident**

Age 12: **Began masturbating**

Age 14: **Dropped out of school**

Age 16:** Was in an abusive relationship and was forced to do Porn**

Age 18:** Ran away and moved to Florida**

Age 19: **Began playing the electric guitar and singing**

Age 20: **Became a WWE Diva and Model**

**{ I don't own anyone in this story. This is to entertain the readers.}**


	2. Bad Way To Start

She walks into the arena with Vince McMahon. She isn't your ordinary WWE Diva. She's a Former Adult Film Star and ran away from her horrible life to end up being a new WWE diva. Her name is Joan Floyd also known as Joe Riley. She noticed all of the WWE Superstars staring at her as if they knew what she's done in her pass or do they. She knows that they have some pervs here so of course they've seen her films. They eye her down as if they could see right through her. She bows her head down and tires to ignore them. But she sees a tan muscular guy that seems to not know who she is. She looks up at him and gets seduced into his ice cold blue eyes.

"This is your locker room. Sorry that we can't put you with the other divas. There's now more room and this is all we could give you." Vince says.

"It's ok!" She walks in and see's a small little shower with old furniture and a small closet.

"So, here's your script and your segment will start in about 3 hours!" She watches him leave and puts her bags down. She takes out her attire and her meth falls on the floor.

"Shit!" She starts to pick it up and notices someone foot next to her.

"Drug addict huh!" She gets up and sees it was the same tan muscular person she saw ignoring her. She gets up and starts to get nervous.

"Not really! This is for a friend!" She pushes it in her bag and starts to get really nervous.

"I could see right through that! You know you could get caught and you could get fired right on the spot!"

"Don't tell please!"

"Why shouldn't I?"

"I'll do anything!" She starts to take of her shirt and puts herself on the tam man.

"What are you doing?" He pushes her off.

"Don't you want me to sleep with you?"

"Why would I make you do that?"

"Don't you know what I used to do?"

"What are you talking about? You know what! You're sick!" He walks away. Joan was confused. Didn't he know that she was a former porn star? She knew everyone knew. What is she going to do? This isn't the way she wanted to start off her WWE career.


	3. My Savior

_Joan can hear the crowd roaring and going crazy. It was Joan's debut in the WWE. She was in a one on one match with Maryse. She kept punching Maryse in the face multiple times until she heard the bell ring. It was a disqualification. She was upset. She got out of the ring and took a steel chair and got back in the ring and slammed the ref in the head with it and hit Maryse on the stomach with it and the crowd went crazy with excitement. She got out of the ring and went backstage._

She walked to her locker room and felt a tug at her arm. She turned around and saw that it was John Cena.

"You must be Joan Floyd, I'm John Cena." He gave out his hand for a shake and Joan took it. She noticed 3 other guys walking up behind him and saw a shady expression on John's face. He licked his lips at the sight of Joan's body. She began feeling uncomfortable. She let go of his hand and tried to go into her locker room but John grabbed her by the waist and pulled her to him.

"Your not going in their!" The guys behind him found an empty closet and motioned him to come in here with her. He dragged her into the closet and dropped her on the floor. He began unbuckling his belt and threw himself on Joan. She wanted to scream but John's hand covered her mouth.

"You scream your dead!" He threatened. She began to cry. She felt John thrusting inside of her and saw him start.

"Who's next?" He asked the other three guys. They were masked so Joan couldn't tell who it was. A big pale muscular man began to do the same and Joan has had enough. She began to kick and scream. She felt punches connect to her face and her stomach. She began screaming harder and heard the door fly open. It was her savior Randy. He began to punch all of them and went straight to John and began punching him multiple times. John managed to run out of the closet because Randy missed a punch. He helped Joan up and gave her clothes.

"Thank you." Joan managed to say to Randy.

"No problem!" Randy began to walk away but Joan tugged at his arm.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Don't I owe you or something?" She asked. Randy had a confused look on his face.

"No. Just go on with what you have to do okay? Randy said.

"But I can't! I'm scared! What if they come after me again?" She asked with a sad face. Randy sighed.

"You could stay with me for just one night okay!" He walked out and Joan thought, _What the fuck did I do to him?_


End file.
